Mewthree
by goodbye2you
Summary: An experiment escapes from a lab and her small bit of freedom. This is basily a experiment for a certain style of writing. Oneshot


**Mew three**

**Well this is a character from my other story but I'm not sure it happen but all the facts are right. I wanted to try this style of writing out so tell me whether I did it right.**

_I've escaped. _

What's this little girl doing in the mountains? She properly will catch pneumonia.

_What's this coming?_

Silly girl. She looks really blue all ready. She seems to be crying I'll go see what's wrong.

_Go away I hate you humans._

"What's wrong little girl? Let's take you home and get you warmed up," I ask her.

"I have no parents you away now!" she yells. She no longer looks blue but a reddish pink she floats up angrily glaring. "Calm down little girl it's okay now come with me you look cold and hungry," I whisper.

_Why are you being nice this must be a trick?_

"Please it's okay and if not at least tell me why," I ask trying to be nice she's properly has been through a lot.

_I will trust him for now what do I have to lose I've already lost everything._

She floats down her skin slowly turning a pale pink. I take off my jacket and heap over her shoulders. She tenses but soon relaxes.

_This man he's so strange. Why is he like this?_

When we reach my house she tenses again and looks around, I push her in gently. She seems really tense not like any child I had ever seen.

_This is nothing like the lab. It smells so strange._

I grab a packet of biscuits and pass them to her. She looks at me for a second then rips into the packet crumbs all over her face acting as if she'd never eaten before.

_What is this stuff it's wonderful nothing like at the lab._

I finally pluck up the courage to ask her what has happened. She takes a good long look at me a mouth full of biscuit. She swallows and begins, "I've escaped from hell".

_Why doesn't he know aren't all humans together?_

"I am a pokeperson. I'm not a real human from a test-tube. I'm part Mew and made by team R.A.M. I'm 5 days old but I'm about 6 in my body clock. Well what about you?" she whispers.

_Why am I giving all this information to this stranger he's a human._

How sad. I hate that blasted team R.A.M they are so cruel I thought they only cruel to pokemon but their own kind.

_He looks sad._

"You poor girl," I whisper to her stroking her hair. She stares up at me with her cute blue eyes. She was quite strange she kept changing. Her skin highlighted with different colours: blue, yellow, pink.

_I'm confused but I know he must be some rare human not like team R.A.M._

"Well I'm Duncan and I'm 57 and I live here alone and you're the only person I've seen for years," I smile.

"You are special not like all other humans," she smiles back up at me. I wrap my hands around her. She snuggles further into my arms.

_I like this place I want to stay here forever._

"Duncan can I stay with you forever," she asks beaming.

How I could I stay no to her so reply, "Of course your welcome here forever".

_This is great I'm going to stay with Duncan forever!_

"Aw what a touching moment," a cold voice sounds. The mew girl immediately stands in front of me growling she grew red. The woman stood with a man. The woman has shoulder length purple hair and piecing green eyes and a purple uniform which matches her hair. While the man has golden hair and dark brown eyes and has a blue uniform.

_They ruined me by creating me. Finally when I think life isn't that bad **they **come along to take it away I will not go back I will kill all of you._

"Old man if you want to live you will hand over the girl. If you do not hand her over I may be forced to kill you and none of us want that do we?" she smiles.

My blood boils I was very tempted to punch the despicable woman. "Never!" I yell. The woman seems to sigh and lazily pulls out a Charizard. I have no chance to run it knocked me over and places its clawed foot over my head.

"So will you come along experiment. You knock how human skulls are very delicate especially under a Charizard foot," she smiles evilly.

_She can't do that she can't kill Duncan she can't._

"You are taking to long. Charizard squish him!" she laughs.

She kept laughing as I take my last breath.

_I'M GOING TO KILL HER!_

**Oh don't you love happy endings.**


End file.
